彼の理由 : Kare no Riyuu : His Reasons
by CallMeButLove
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a chat. It's a long overdue one at that, and it brings more to the surface for the knucklehead, than he expected. After all this time, no one else has ever bothered to ask - his reasons. Fluffy Naru/Hina in two parts. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

彼の理由

*(Kare no Riyuu)*

A Naruto Fan Fiction

By

_~CallMeButLove~_

Naruto © 岸本斉史 (Kishimoto Masashi)

Illustration © bonn-fox at Deviant*Art*.*com (an inactive user – used w/o permission)

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This is set AFTER the war, but BEFORE Sasuke comes back (or maybe he doesn't). I have their ages at about 19, or so here.**

かれのりゆう

(Kare no Riyuu)

**Chapter 1:**

This evening was much like any other, in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was the usual breeze, just to the south side of "nippy," as autumn approached the area – tinting the leaves on the tops of the trees gold, and orange, with tips of red. There was the usual colorful sunset, looking for all the world as though Sai, or some other artist, had splashed the clouds with every pastel tinct perceptible to the human eye. The resultant image was, as always, breathtakingly beautiful. There were other usual things too; the sounds of hundreds of people finishing up the day's errands, work, activities. The sounds of mothers calling children inside for dinner, fathers being welcomed home from a long day, and shinobi returning after missions, even the mournful outcry of those households who were faced with the teammates of fallen warriors at the door, come to deliver "the news." Sounds, all of them, that would typically be of comfort and bring peace to those listening, just because of the normalcy of it all. The familiar smells of the merchant areas floated along the alleyways – from the food purveyors, restaurants, booths, stands and carts with every imaginable, seasonal and otherwise, delicacy to be found in the village.

The mercantile shops were closing with the clank and clang that announced the end of business, while proprietors bid farewell to the last customer of the day. Those customers, casually waving as they wound their way out into the street, would smile with the silent promise to "come back again." The entertainment district was coming to life much less slowly than the languid pace at which the rest of the village was fading toward slumber. In that area, the few bars, gaming houses, karaoke clubs, etc. would always thrum to full blaze all at once, making the street seem to burst forth like a firework in sudden, gasp-inducing, artificial splendor similar to that of a midway at a fair. It could be quite attractive, with all the lights, and music, and bells, and flashing, and noise, and _life_. But the real life, was not to be found here, and everyone who called this town "home" knew it. The real life; the blood, muscle, bone, and flesh of this proud place could be found in hundreds of seemingly minor locations.

It could be found in the kitchens where dinner was crafted by loving hands. It could be detected in the living rooms where children, and pets, and relatives – played silly, pointless games on the floor while tired (but proud) fathers, uncles, brothers, mentors, sensei, all looked on, and even occasionally joined in. It could be felt in the corridors filled with the scents and soft warmth of delicious things being set out to cool for _after_ dinner. It was there, in courtyards where some trained, and some sparred, while others gazed at clouds, or played referee to the combatants. Tangible, palpable life was ever to be discovered in gardens where, citizen and shinobi alike, fed Koi fish, picked flowers, read books in the fading light, or painted something inspired by something else.

There was life to be observed in every corner of the village. In the hospital, there were the medics, and nurses, and aides, who by _being there –_ supportive, encouraging, steadfast, calm – breathed life into a place that could be as frighteningly algid as the morgue beneath it; if they let it be, that is. The patients too, with their determination, their spirit, their cries of pain, their shouts of triumph, their bitter tears; lent a vibrant pulse to the sterile spaces. One could not walk those halls without recalling the lives that began, stalled, restarted, and some (too many) that ended within the hospital walls.

Somewhat incongruously, the mark of vivacity even graced the quiet serenity of the cemetery. The life within this monument to mortality, was displayed by the plethora of fresh flowers festooned there by any number of visitors; for every grave was lovingly tended in this village. The burning incense, and the glimmer of water as it flowed down the stone monuments illustrated that even here there remained vitality. The wind blowing the flower petals, brushing them gently, the shimmering, shining, _moving _water flow, the curling tendrils of sweet fragrant smoke, the hiccuping sobs and tin sound of tears from the bereaved, the rustle of the leaves, weeds, and debris, along with yesterday's flowers, and the soft reverent footfalls as the children and select others moved among the dead to care for their resting place, all these things – brought _life _to the abiding place of death. Nowhere else but Konoha, could the graveyard be just as full of life as the village proper.

The bona fide vitality of Konohagakure no Sato, was not in the flashy artifice, or razzle-dazzle of any attraction, business, or street. The genuine life of the Leaf Village was, and is still, the life flowing through the veins, and hearts of its people. The loyalty, love, closeness, protectiveness, and friendship the residents displayed toward one another, was what really made it a special place, a living place, a place worth protecting, fighting for, dying for. This value, was something that Uzumaki Naruto understood. He knew it without a glimmer of doubt. Even he, the dead-last of his academy class, the seemingly natural-born loser, the knucklehead, who comprehended lessons only after he'd physically experienced the consequences of the concept's execution – even he understood this completely. Konoha was more than a village, more than a town, more than a fortress, or military base. Konoha was, and is, alive. Konoha is home, and everyone from there is family.

As Naruto sat upon the hillside overlooking the village he loved, the complexities of his fondness for the place were not on his mind. No, he would never have such philosophy at his beck – that would make a scholar of him, and Naruto was by far a simpler man than that. He only knew, only needed to know, one thing – that Konoha is his precious place filled with his precious people, all except one, and that meant that he would do absolutely anything to keep this beautiful, living, breathing, moving, laughing, crying, dancing, place safe. He would do it for those still residing within the walls, and he would do it for those who fell in its service – for those whose time was cut short. He would do it so that the ones who came before him would be honored – never shamed, and most of all he'd do it for the wanderers – especially one who had become the epitome of the lost, the very embodiment of the term – Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha boy who had become his friend, his closest most important friend, was the matter weighing so heavily on the blond genin's mind at present. He sat uncharacteristically still and silent in a rare moment of contemplation. Not since the Land of Iron, had he spent more than a negligible amount of time in _just thinking_. That's how Hinata found him. At first the shy Hyuuga wanted to turn on her heel and leave him to his thoughts in peace, but then all thought of leaving him in such a lonely solitude left her head, as he spoke softly –so unlike him– to halt her departure.

"Hinata, please stay. I know you're here, so please don't go."

"Na- Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

"Didn't you ever want to ask me, Hinata? I mean, everyone else asks, so why haven't you?" His eyes found hers and the depth of pain in them was stunning to her. It made the air rush from her lungs and her legs begin to give way beneath her. To avoid falling over, Hinata quickly sat down on the grassy hill beside her crush, and then asked him what he meant.

"Why I don't give up on him. Why I keep believing in Sasuke, when everyone else has stopped. They all want to kill him, Hinata. Do you?"

She turned to him abruptly and her reply was honest and gentle, as ever, but the words stung nonetheless.

"Of course I don't _want _to kill Sasuke-kun. He's a former classmate, a person from this village, and most importantly – _he was your friend, _Naruto-kun."

She paused to find he had turned back to the sunset once more, but since she could see that he was listening, she continued.

"I would never _want_ anything to happen to one of your precious people, but Sasuke-kun has become very dangerous – too dangerous to ignore. The others, they understand how hard this is for you and Sakura-san, so that's the reason they decided to take the burden from your shoulders. I agreed with the decision to end Sasuke-kun, for the same reason Sakura-san did. To protect the one I love from more pain. She believes that stopping Sasuke-kun from committing more crimes is the only way to protect him, and I see it as the only way to protect you."

Horror overtook the girl's features as she realized that she had inadvertently repeated her confession. Never intending to pressure the boy she had loved all her life, she had wished to quietly wait for him to answer her in his own time. Now it would seem, that her heart had run away with her lips, and the time was thrust upon them both.

"I never meant to ignore what you said that day, you know," he said it simply – a statement of fact, and not an excuse.

Hinata, recovering from her self-induced shock, realized that he was really going to talk about the confession at last, and looked down at the highly engrossing blades of grass next to her – between them; turned toward him, but not looking at him. Naruto, seeing her shy mannerism, merely finished his thought.

"I wanted to answer you properly at that time; I really wanted to. It's just that, what happened after you got hurt, it was overwhelming. I couldn't say anything at all; couldn't think, or breathe. I felt like I was being ripped apart by rage and grief; white hot agony and pain. I've never felt like that any other time. The closest I can remember was when the Pervy Sage died. That was pretty awful, but not like watching you fight for me – watching you almost die for me. Hinata, _please, please _promise me you won't **ever** do anything like that again. I don't think I could take losing you too, so please don't ever put yourself in danger for me, ever again."

He unconsciously clutched her hand, and Hinata realized that she hadn't even been aware that he taken hold of it. Somehow holding his hand felt so natural that she hadn't noticed it at first. The desperation she could read in his two limpid pools and hear in his cracking voice, made her long to lose herself forever in him, and soothe it all away, but she had to speak now. Or she would regret it for the rest of her days.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I can't promise you that. I wish I could ease your mind by agreeing to your request, but honestly, if we were back there, on the battlefield facing Pein again, and you were down; I can say with utter certainty that I would gladly do _exactly_ the same thing again. I would protect you with my life, no matter what. Because, what I said was true, and because I stand by what I say. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto, and I would happily die to keep you safe, or to safeguard your happiness, or to shelter your dream. I will not allow you to die, until I have seen you become Hokage. I won't allow you to give up and leave the shinobi world that needs you so very much. Even if you never love me in return, I– "

He cut her off in the typically impulsive, typically unpredictable, typically "Naruto" way. He kissed her. It was the only thing his brain could come up with to do in response to her heartfelt words. The kiss was nothing to write home about. It was, at best, a peck. It was sudden, unplanned, tentative and definitive at the same time, firm and still soft, innocent, over as soon as it began, and punctuated by a muted thud as Hinata hit the ground unconscious before Naruto could even catch her. He was, in actuality, just as shocked as she, about the thing he'd just done.

Now the very brain that had gotten him into this mess, had short-circuited completely, and he was frozen. Stock still, he sat rigid, until he managed to raise his fingers to trace the warm tingle on his lips. The sensation brought a face-splitting grin to his visage, and the correspondent jolt of electricity that he felt run from his lips to his fingers, up the length of his arm, and from there straight to his head, restarted his synapses, causing him to look down at the beautiful girl who had offered him her heart – twice now. He gently adjusted her position on the ground next to him, so she could awaken comfortably, and brushed her hair from her face. Now resolved, and feeling better than he had in months, he would wait for her to wake and then _ finally_ answer her confession with one of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When Hinata Hyuuga opened her opalescent, lavender eyes, she was gifted with a sight that she had only ever been able to dream of before. Looking down at her with a mild and affectionate expression was one Uzumaki Naruto – her lifelong love. The unabashed way he smiled down at her as she regained herself, along with the soft touch of his fingers as the backs of them caressed the side of her face, nearly lulled her into believing that this was just another dream, one which she would gladly remain immersed in, for as long as she would live. However, as clarity returned to her mind, so did the memory of the conversation _and the kiss_, and Hinata suddenly tried to lurch upright. Surprisingly, she found that she was pinned to the ground where she lay, by the strong and capable hand of her beloved, on her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," he said to her, with a chuckle layered under his voice. "I won't have you sit up too fast and pass out on me again, Hyuuga-san."

"Um, well I, uh ..." Hinata was profoundly bereft of appropriate responses, mostly due to the smolder she had begun to detect in Naruto's eyes. Why was _that_ look there? He couldn't possibly be looking at her with anything more than friendship in his azure orbs, could he? As she was analyzing all the possible causes for the change in her most precious person, he answered all her questions and allayed her fears with one sentence.

"Hinata, I think I might've fallen for you, too." The girl beneath him on the grass froze, and he could've sworn that he felt her stop breathing. "Breathe, Hinata," he ordered. "Breathe, or you'll faint again and miss this."

"Mi- mi- miss wh- what Naruto-kun?"

"Good girl, breathe evenly – in, out. I want you awake for what I'm about to say." His grin was beginning to resurface; the melancholy mood from earlier fading away as he played absently with a strand of the softest inky hair in the world. He briefly mused that he could probably spend his whole life looking and never find softer, or more enchanting hair.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I know I've been an idiot. I'm always an idiot, so that's not new. But I want you to know right now that I have never been happier in my life, than I was when you said that you loved me." He paused, and at length he moved over again to a sitting position, with her now sitting up too, beside him again. He silently slid her small hand into his, and continued.

"Did you know that in my whole life, no one had ever said those words to me? No one. Until you did. It made me so happy that it was you to say them to me first. I know Sakura said them, but she didn't mean it, so it doesn't really count. I know that I've always gone around yelling about how much I like Sakura-chan, but this is different. And you know me – I learn by feeling. What I feel for her is like, I don't know, warm – like a sister or something. I love her, but it's definitely not like what I feel for you." He stopped again and this time he moved so that he was crouched in front of her, looking straight into Hinata's watery eyes.

"I love Sakura-chan like family, like a teammate. But I've realized now that, that's the difference. I love Sakura-chan, but I'm _in love_ with you." He watched her face as a single tear dropped from each eye, and slowly closed the distance between them, folding her into his arms and waiting out the happy weeping she was doing now; little hiccups and shudders running through her as her longstanding, most cherished dream finally came true.

Once she had staunched the flow of emotion enough for him to pull back and look at her face again, he did so. Naruto was taken by surprise at just how breathtaking this girl really was. Now was the time. With reconstruction from the damage wrought by war, lost loved ones and friends -casualties- to grieve for, Sasuke's vengeful plot against the village still looming, and plenty of uncertainty hot on their heels, a shinobi could never predict which day would be his last on Earth. Not one to miss an opportunity, the blond closed the space between them and kissed the girl who had claimed his heart. He tried, with his inexperienced lips, to convey his deepest feelings.

When, at last, the need for oxygen overcame them both, Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes for a few seconds, then turned in his embrace to gaze out at the newly risen moon. Naruto pulled her flush to him and sat watching the stars peep out, gradually aiding the moon to light the night. Silence reigned for quite a while, but it was a silence that was filled with meaning and overflowing with endearments that didn't need to be spoken to be heard – emotions that didn't need to be voiced to be shared. Naruto's contented heartbeat reverberating against her back and his fingers weaving through her hair told Hinata all she needed to know. Hinata's peaceful breathing, no stuttering nor trembling manifest, and her head pillowed in the crook of his collar bone sent Naruto all the information he could possibly require.

Slowly, the original topic of conversation crept back into Hinata's mind, and she longed to help Naruto with the obvious anxiety she had sensed in him before. With care, she turned her head slightly against his shoulder, and brought him out of his reverie with a question. A question, which she had never before thought to ask, but one that, apparently, he _needed_ to give an answer to. Maybe he just needed to speak the words in order to reinforce his own beliefs, maybe he just wanted a sounding board and didn't desire a reply, maybe he wanted her advice, or maybe she was the only one he trusted with the truth. In any case, Hinata was resolved to help Naruto in any way she could; therefore, she spoke.

"Why _do_ you believe in him, Naruto?" She kept her voice soft and filled her tone with affection, hoping to soothe him.

"Hmm?" By his peaceful, almost sleepy voice, Hinata could hear that her love was much more at ease.

"Why are you still so sure that Sasuke-kun can be saved; why do you believe in him?"

"Because he's my best friend," he stated. He paused, as though to collect his thoughts, then resumed his reply.

"Because, I know things about him that no one else knows; I've seen things and experienced things that make it impossible for me _not_ to believe in him." He stopped speaking, but she could feel that there would be more, so Hinata gently nodded and lifted his palm to place a kiss on it, silently encouraging him to confide in her – to trust her.

"Say, you were there one of those times, Hinata. I guess you forgot, huh?" He sounded a little deflated.

"When do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"That time, when we rescued Amaru and the people from her village from those Sora Nin. Do you remember seeing Sasuke then, Hina? Do you remember what he did?" Hinata blushed furiously at the way he shortened her name, like a sweet little nickname, or term of endearment. Collecting herself, she answered, gazing out at the moon.

"I remember seeing him. He tossed Amaru-chan into the flying boat, if I remember, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. He and I, we worked together to defeat the Reibi, and it was great! The old teamwork was still there, even if we didn't talk much at all. We worked together so well, Hina. It made me miss him even more, even though he was right there beside me. For that short time, it was like he'd never left; now it hurts to remember it, because he did leave, and I'm **still** too weak to bring him back.

"You know he didn't have to help Amaru, or any of them. He didn't have to protect the villagers from the Reibi's attack, as the boat launched – he didn't have to do anything. He was there on a mission for Orochimaru, so he didn't have to help anyone, but he did it. He saved you and Amaru, and all the villagers. He saved you, Hinata. I don't know now, what I would've done if he hadn't."

"You're right Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun did save us all. I hadn't really thought about it before, but you're right," she paused, uncertainty and emotion clogging her throat. "But still, you should try to remember that time fondly, Naruto-kun, and not let it hurt you. I think you're probably right about Sasuke-kun, so hold onto the way you felt, fighting against a common enemy again, and wait for the time to come when you can do it again," she concluded with teary eyes, hoping against hope that her words would prove true.

"You're the only one who knows about him being there that time, Hina. I can't talk about it with anyone but you," he mumbled, seeming both relieved that there was someone, at last, but saddened at the same time that it wasn't everyone – all his friends.

"You can always talk to me, Naruto-kun. Always."

"I know. Thanks, Hina," he said with a smile she could hear and feel without seeing it.

"There were other times too, you know. Other things he said and more that he did that make me think that it can't be too late. Our very first mission as a team, when we were deployed to the Land of Waves, was one time. Sasuke saved my life then, did you know that?" She shook her head, in negative reply.

"No, well he did. At the time, he said that his 'body moved on its own' but there was more to it, I know there was, even if he wouldn't say it, there was more. He cared what happened to me – me! No one had ever cared before Iruka-sensei, and then Sasuke, he did what you did. He jumped between me and a deadly enemy, and when he fell in my place, he ordered me not to die. I won't ever forget it."

"I'm glad I wasn't there; I would've been so afraid for you Naruto-kun!"

"I'm glad you weren't there too. It was hard enough worrying about Sakura-chan, that if you had been there too, I would've had a worse time of it," he answered, with a chuckle that rumbled through her spine as she leaned on his chest.

"When I fought with Gaara, that time when the Chuunin Exams were happening, do you know what Sasuke said then? He said that he wanted me to take Sakura-chan and run. He wanted us to get away safe; that's all that he cared about. He could have selfishly let us die so that he'd live to carry out his revenge on Itachi, right? For someone who didn't care about anyone, or anything but revenge, that would've been the logical choice, right? Instead, Sasuke said he'd stall Gaara, so that we could get out.

"Do you know why? He said that he didn't want to have to watch any more of his precious people die right in front of him ever again. His precious people! I think my heart stopped beating when I realized that he meant me too, and not just Sakura-chan. I've never been precious to anyone, and then he said that," he paused again, awe evident in his tone.

"I mean, _now,_ I know that you thought of me as one of your precious people that long ago, Hinata, but I didn't know it back then. You know, Bushier-Brow-sensei told me that when Itachi came to Konoha, and word got to Sasuke that his brother was looking for me; you know, he said Sasuke ran after _me _to warn me – to save me. I thought he just showed up to try and beat his brother, but really he came all that way to **protect me **_from Itachi_." Naruto broke off, and raised his arm to wipe his tears on his sleeve; tears he hoped Hinata wouldn't notice.

Hinata did notice, but remained silently listening to Naruto, as he unburdened his soul to her. She sensed that, that was the reaction he wanted and she was grateful that it was she that he would share it all with. Opening his fragile heart, and letting her in – the thought made her dizzy with joy. At intervals, she made an encouraging sound, or stroked the back of his arm as it rested on her knees, or nodded her head. That seemed to be exactly what he wanted because each time she did, he'd continue and tell her something more.

"He was like that with Sakura-chan too, Sasuke was. He jumped in between her and the Demon Brothers on our first mission and helped defeat them without blinking, while I was too scared to move. Sasuke protected her. When he was so weak he couldn't stand up any more during the fight with Gaara, he asked me to save Sakura-chan, no matter what. According to Shikamaru, he even was able to fight down his curse mark for her sake in the Forest of Death. Although, I was out cold, so I don't know what really happened, but I think he may have let her hug him... if you can believe Ino, anyway.

"When I fought with him at the Valley of the End, he _could_ have killed me. I was so weak and he was SO strong, Hinata. So strong. He had me, he really did. I was unconscious and I didn't have any comrades with me. He told me that he was intent on killing me that day, but he didn't. He had the perfect opening and he let me live. I think he did it because, somewhere in his broken heart he couldn't kill his own best friend.

"He cares, even though he's too hurt, and too broken, and too angry to admit it. He cares. If he didn't care at all then he wouldn't _be _hurt, or broken, or angry. He'd be indifferent, but he's not. And that's what I hang my hopes on. If I can make him remember all the times when he allowed himself to care – to feel, then maybe I can make him remember that being together with us, in this village, was a happy time for him. Maybe he'll remember that he's not alone anymore, that he hasn't been alone for a long time, and that Team Seven will always be here waiting for him. If I can do that, Hinata – if I can do that much, I think I could even give up on being Hokage, if I could just save Sasuke. If I could see him home safe and see Sakura-chan happy again, it would be enough."

Finally, he stopped speaking, and rested his head on top of hers. Finally, his shoulders were free of the burdens of all the pent up emotion, and finally he had someone in his life to share his troubles, _and his joys_, with. Hinata tilted her head, and Naruto took the cue and lifted his to look down at her. She brought her hand back up to his cheek, and pulled him down for a tender kiss. That done, she spoke words that Naruto knew would carry him through just about anything he had to face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, for as long as you run after Sasuke-kun, for as long as you chase your dreams, I will run alongside you. I will be by your side, and fight for you. For as long as you let me, I will love you. Just as you believe in him, Naruto-kun, I believe in you. You _will_ save him. You _will_ bring him home."

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You _will_ also become Hokage. I wouldn't have it any other way. Saving Sasuke-kun doesn't need to be at the expense of your dream, and from now on I'll be here to remind you of that whenever you forget."

She smiled at him as he stood and offered her his hand to walk her home, and he lightly kissed her nose as he asked, "Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise of a lifetime, my love. The promise of a lifetime."

There would still be pain, grief – countless unknown troubles ahead, but the war was over and for that night, for that moment – there was peace in the heart of the most hyper-active, boisterous, unpredictable ninja in Konohagakure. He had Hinata by his side, he had his faith in himself renewed, and he was happy.

おわり

(Owari)

* * *

**Author's last minute, I almost forgot to add them, notes:**

**First, I need to lay heaps of praise and gratitude, at the feet of my beloved beta-reader, Whisperwill. She rocks my writing world, like no other. Please - do yourself a favor, and go read her work. You will not regret it. She is so far and away better than me that, if you visit her story list, you will probably never come back to read anything of mine again. She's just that good.  
**

**Second, I simply want to thank you for reading this far. I know that most who read, will not review. I wish you would, but just reading until the end is nice of you. Thanks!  
**

**Finally, I appreciate the patience of those of you who followed this little bit of cotton-candy fluff, and hung in there waiting for part two to be posted. Thanks everyone!  
**

**Now, please go on and tell me what you thought of the second half! :)  
**


End file.
